Lunar Race plays Doctor?
by kisa sohma cookie
Summary: Mahiru gets a gash on her arm from swimming and the lunar races's overprotective sid starts to show. rated T to be safe.


**Hi peoples, um ive recently gotten hooked on cresent moon so ive been wanting to write a fic about it. Plus theres so few stories in the crescent moon fics. Im used to reading the Naruto fics who get like FIFTY new stories every day, since that isn't happening to cresent moon…IT GETS SO FRUSTRATING URRRRRRGGGHHH! Alright im gonna shut up now and write this oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own crescent moon.**

Mahiru was walking through the hallway one day at school. It was time for swim class and she was happily making her way to the pool. When she walked through the big glass doors outside to the pool she saw her friend waving to her. Not seeing the wet floor sign near the entry way ( since the entry is kinda far from the pool the only way it can get wet is really the people getting out of the pool dripping over it. But one of the people spilt a water bottle on the floor and no one told poor mahiru about it soooo.) Mahiru started running towards her friend, before her friend could say anything as a type of warning mahiru slipped and fell with a thud on the floor. To make matters worse one of the boogie board carts was right there when she knocked against it giving it a good gash across her forearm.

Her friend ran over to her carefully so she wouldn't slip as well.

"Mahiru are you ok! I'm sorry I didn't warn you in time!"

Her friend examined her arm before mahiru could even say she waas alright. The gash was bleeding but not to much, there was also an outline of an upcoming bruise. Mahiru winced a little since it was starting to sting.

"Ouch, you'd better go see the nurse." Mahiru shook her head.

"Nah, its just a little scratch, when I get home ill put a band aid on it k?" She smiled at her friend who looked a little skeptical but allowed mahiru to go on with the class. After all she looooooves to swim!

Later that day..

Mahiru was walking home slowly. Something grabbed her arm harshly and she winced a little but hid it when she relized who it was.

"Hi mitsuru." she said clamly not really afraid of his tengu form anymore.

Mitsuru paused when her felt mihiru tense when he grabbed her arm. She was wearing a long sleeved jacket, only problem was IT WAS 67 DEGREES OUT.

"why are you wearing a jacket, its warm enough to go in a tshirt ya know stupid woman."

Mahiru prayed in her head that he wouldn't see her gash, it wouldn't go down to well with the others if they found out she hurt herself, especially if it was her own fault. (a/n Im not sure if this would be true of course but since shes ther princess and friend I figured theyed at least go a little nuts. Even if they wouldn't that's what they do in my story K?)

"Um…well…yeah but…I just feel like wearing it okay!"

Mitsuru raised an eyebrow at her defensiveness but non of the less transformed, grabbed her arm, took note that she winced again when he did, and flew to the moonshine bar.

At the moonshine bar…

"Welcome back mahiru!" Akira ran up to her.

She smiled and said hello to everyone as quickly as she could. Trying to be the least unsusceptible she could she went into the bathroom to wash her gash.

Meanwhile…

"Was mahiru acting a little weird to you?" nozomu asked noticing her wince when akira hugged her.

"Yeah now that you mention it." Akira agreed. Misoka nodded when the all looked at mitsuru.

"Wadda you all staring at me for?!" He yelled.

"Uhh since you tried to kill her countless times, did you finally hurt her when we weren't looking?" Misoka pointed out.

"Look I havent done that in a long time so no I didn't do anything! She was acting weird when I picked her up too so LEAVE ME ALONE!" He stomped up to his room and locked the door.

"none of the less," Nozom continued ignoring mitsurus temper tantrum, "We should probably ask her if something wrong. She is our princess after all."

Speak of the devil mahiru trudged down the stairs ready to help with that days customers. She was still wearing the jacket though

Flashback…

Mahiru dabbed lightly at her gash, wincing slightly. She was able to wash some of the blood off but her bruise was now a darkish purplish color. The gash started to bleed a little bit more.

"man,my luck is even worse today, oh well it should stop bleeding pretty soon, I just have to hide it from the others till it heals and everything will be hunkie dorie right?…Right?"

Guess again.

"Mahiru why are you wearing a jacket?" Misoka was in short sleeves himself, seeing as the bar was warmer than outside.

"Uhh no reason heh, just felt like wearing one." She laughed nervously as the gang gave her skeptical looks.

"So when are the customers coming?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Shortly, mahiru did something happen today that yor not telling us?" Nozomu asked

"Uh nope why?"

"The fact that theres a red stain on your jackets arm." He said pointing at her now bloody jacket arm.

_Shoot! Think mahiru think! _Mairu laughed nervously "Yeah uh, that's just part of the jacket. Its supposed to be there eh heh."

Misoka came up to her. "Your lying, that red stuff looks awfully like.."

He grabbed her hand and pulled the sleeve up, revealing her gash.

Akira stared at it for a moment off to the side then started flipping out. "Holy flying hippos BLOOD Oh my god1 Oh my god!" He started running around the house in a paniced state while the other two just stood theres standing.

_Oh boy here it comes folks. _Mahiru thought in her head sourly.

"Uhh hehe, how'd that get there?" She scratched the back of her head

Before she could say anything Nozomu had plunked her down on the counter while misoka went in search of the first aid kit

Meanwhile with akira…

Akira had been running around the house like a mad man telling everyone in sight that mahiru was hurt, even the people in the hallway paintings OO. Oboro and katsura weren't home so the only one who was left to tell was…

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru open up Mahirus hurt! Mahirus Hurt!" Akira was pounding on the door. Of course when mitsuru opened the door akira started pounding his face not noticing that the door had opened.

Mitsuru caught akiras arm irratibly "What about that damn woman again?"

"SHES HURT!!!!!" akira screamed when he grabbed mitsuru by the arm and started to drag him down the stairs. With mitsuru sailing like a kite behind the rampaging werewolf, Akira cried out. "Don't worry mahiru ill save you!"

With the others…

Mahiru was trying to explain that it was just a little cut to them but they weren't really listening.

After many failed attempts to escape the rath of the overprotective lunar race members, Mahiru had started to just mumble to herself at how everyone was going crazy for nothing. That was until akira burst in with a childs doctor kit in one hand, and…mitsuru in the other.

"Don't worry Doctor akira is here to save the day!" He dropped mitsuru who had been knocked out being dragged down the stairs. He ran over to mahiru with a stethescope and placed the silver part. (a/n I don't plan on going to medical school so I don't know what its called.) on her forehead.

"Uhh, Akira, that's not going to work even if there nothing wrong with her heart. Its just a cut.

Akira wasn't listening as he started to take mahiru's blood pressure. On her other arm of course.

Meanwhile misoka had found a bandaid and had put disenfectant on it. Mitsuru had woken up with a real bad headache and started grumbling about the werewolf being an idiot. He froze when he got a look at mahirus arm and fainted again at the sight of blood.

"Huh, who would've thought that mitsuru would be squeamish." Nozomu stated amused

"then here you put it on." Misoka grinned ( OMFG o.O) and held out the bandaid.

Nozomu held his hands up in front of him and shook his head.

"Nu uh, you know im squeamish too misoka."

"your a vampire but your squeamish?" Akira looked at him funny taking a time out from playing doctor.

Nozomu looked annoyed. "Yeah so what."

Akira shrugged then let misoka pass him so he could put the bandage on.

Mahiru winced a little when he placed it carfully on her arm. And if that wasn't enough He had gotten some plastic wrap out of the cupbourd and completely vaccum sealed her bruise in it.

Suddenly oboro and katsura came in wearing what looked like ER uniforms and had an IV with them too.

"Don't worry mahiru were here to help!" sliding an opertion table from behind them.

The lunar race had started to lead her to the operation table when..

She heard birds chirping. Slowy mahiru opened her eyes and found herself In her bed with no gash whatsoever.

"that was some freaky dream." she started to get up but tripped and wacked her head on her side table.

She moaned in pain but froze when she heard akira bounding down the hallway.

"Mahiru!" He shouted bursting through the door. "don't worry ill save you!' As he started to run at her with his prized stethoscope.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Eh heh heh that sucked. Yeah um I was sorta inspired to write this when I read Whisper Angelito's story band aid brigad. Whisper if you read this fic and your mad at me please review about it and ill take it off the site. And to the others please don't get mad at me, ive only red the first two books so I might be wrong about a lot of things. No flamethrowers please they scare me….mommy!**


End file.
